winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ameliaguardianfairy
Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ameliaguardianfair page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roxy13 (Talk) 13:56, June 29, 2011 ThanksAmeliaguardianfairy 13:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) KK, gotcha. ^^--Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You know, you could've made those stories into actual pages instead of blogs. All artical pages halve a talk page so you didn't need to worry about lack of comments. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh oj=k thanks. my other stories might go on there.Ameliaguardianfairy 03:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Other Stories Here ok I am going to be putting more stories on talkpagesAmeliaguardianfairy 13:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that means A LOT to me, i never had any of my stuf complemented before. I look forward to seeing what you created :) __♫Sorrel♫TalkBlog 13:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks it means alot. Hope you enjoy<3:)Ameliaguardianfairy 13:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 3: Sky and Amelia's Secrets: Amelia the guradian fairy >After Layla went into the ocean the remander of the group decided to go talk somewhere else. The guys and girls couldn't agree anywhere so Amelia sat in a chair that belonged to a cafe. As a result they decided to order some drinks and talk. >Amelia: So what do you wana know about us? Timmy: Well who is your sister? >Amelia: Sky do the honors. >sky glared at amelia. he hates talking about his family so much. >Sky: It's queen Noel of the realm invisibol >Tecna: What are you crazy?!?! >Stella: the queen always looks good. >Brandon: Stella i love who you are but I am pretty sure fashion isn't important right now. >stella slouches in her chair. >Flora: How did she become the queen? >Bloom: What is the realm of invisibol? >Sky: Amelia your turn >sky laughs thinking Amelia will be angry >Amelia: I will gladly answer your questions. Well the realm of Invisibol used to be a getaway spot called realix and noone realized that it looked like a kingdom. My sister, Queen Noel, was the first one born there and she had powers of invisibility. Since she was first born there she then became queen when she was 18. Now invisibol is the realm of invisibilty. >Helia: is that where you get your ivisibilty powers from? >Amelia: yes. >Riven: ok Sky who is your cousin. >sky looked at amelia like a deer in headlights. >Amelia: i don't wana tell them >Sky: either do I. >Amelia: JUST TELL THEM!!!!!!! >Bloom: Who is it???!?!?!?!? >Sky: it's fdsnjjjjdsssssssssssssm >Everyone minus amelia and sky: WHAT???? >Amelia: Oh for goodness sake. Our cousin in Icy. >Flora: Like the trix Icy. >Amelia: Yes >Riven: Not cool >Bloom: Sky why didn't I know this before >Amelia: I am telling you he is an idiot. >Riven nodds his head in agreement. >bLoom: How can you say that about your brother?!?!?! >Amelia: Cause i am his older sister. >Amelia pinches sky's cheeks >Amelia: See how cute. >evryone besides sky: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >RIven: Wow you two are nothing alike >Brandon: yeah i know. I have grown up around these two it is funny to see them fight because no matter what Amelia wins. >everyone: Hahahahah <>Sky: it is so true to. >HAahahahahahha >Stella: Not to be rude but is getting late and we should go back and get somethings ready for the party of the century. >Bloom: my birthdays not til oh wait you meen your princess ball >everyone minus stella: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. >stella: shut up >Amelia: Ok girls lets go now. Guys nice to meet you >Riven, Helia, Timmy: nice to meet you to. >Amelia: Brandon nice tosee you again >Brandon: same here. >Sky: what about me. >Amelia ignores him and runs to cath up with the girls.Ameliaguardianfairy 13:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hope you enjoyed this story. Now on my blog are ideas for others please out in your inputAmeliaguardianfairy 15:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) You are really starting to make a mess of the place. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You can say all you want I don't care i understand you are pretty big here I am just doing things my way this is my page go ahead kick me off I have the right to say this if you are upset don't write to me thanks:)Ameliaguardianfairy 22:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not getting upset. I just think you need to watch what you're doing. And seriously, you could've just put those stories of yours on actual pages instead of blogs. And for the record, I'm not an admin here so I don't have the power to ban you or anything, not that I would, this ''is ''a fanon site. Just avoid vandalism. But feel free to have a look around, one of our favorites is this story here: FanFic:Winx Club Fanon Without Wings. It's a story by Bloompurple11 and myself. It's nowhere near finished yet, but what we have so far is pretty intresting. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 00:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I will read it but someone else told me just to make stories into blogsAmeliaguardianfairy 01:27, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't know who told you that, but it isn't really neccicary. Heck, my first fanon story was an article page insread of a blog. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 01:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok maybe I will change itAmeliaguardianfairy 01:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC)